theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Melee
Here is my 36th fanfiction. Lincoln was peaking outside of his room to see if the coast was clear, and he had a box of unknown items under his arm, as he snuck out into the garage. “You're probably wondering what I'm doing,” said Lincoln , as he spoke to the audience. “There's a robot tournament in two weeks called Android Armageddon, and it is gonna be AWESOME.” -”What's awesome little bro?” asked Luna, as she and Leni walked up to him. -”Get in here quick,” said Lincoln. -”Okay!” said the two of them, as they looked at each other in confusion. Lincoln brought them into the garage, and he made sure no on else was around. -”Why so secretive little bro?” asked Luna. -”Yeah!” said Leni, “You don't need to hide anything from us.” -”I'm only hiding this from Lisa,” said Lincoln. -”Why?” asked Leni. -”This is why!” said Lincoln, as he showed them the flier for Android Armageddon. -”A robot tournament,” said Luna. “Oh, now I understand.” -”That's awful!” said Leni. “Why would you want to see robots getting hurt?” -”It's okay Leni,” said Lincoln, “they're not even alive, they're machines.” -”Oh, okay!” said Leni. -”I don't want Lisa to find out, because then she'll insist on being my partner, and knowing her she'll make a big flashy robot that will put me on the spot, and possibly trash the place.” -”You can trust us little bro,” said Luna. -”Thanks you guys,” said Lincoln, as Luna and Leni gave him a handshake, to reassure they wont tell anyone. The two of them left, and Lincoln began to work on his robot. Later that afternoon, Lincoln was still in the garage, and decided to stop, and grab something to eat. “With all this work, I forgot to have lunch,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I think I'll head over to Burpin Burger, and grab something.” Lincoln opened the garage door, and headed down to Burpin Burger. An hour later he returned home, and was about to head back into the garage, when all of a sudden Lisa was standing there, as he opened the door. “Lisa!” said Lincoln worries. “What are you doing here?” -”You thought you could hide it from me didn't you Lincoln,” said Lisa. “You attempt to go into the field of robotics, and leave me out, that is unacceptable. With my assistance you would dominate this gladiatorial automaton display.” -”Well, looks like I have a partner now,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”With my assistance you can turn this putrid little automaton, into a battling machine, that would surely crush your competition,” said Lisa. -”Okay!” said Lincoln. “Can we please built the robot to my specifications, though? I'm the one who entered this tournament after all.” -”Please!” said Lisa. “This excuse for a battle machine you were attempting to construct is child's play compared to what I can construct for you.” With that, the two of them began to construct the robot, but with Lisa coming up with all of the specifications for the robot. Later that evening, the two of them left the garage, with Lincoln unhappy that he was now serving as Lisa's lab assistant. “So much for my robot,” said Lincoln. -”When we're finished, you'll be happy I got involved,” said Lisa. The two of them walked into the house, and Leni and Luna noticed Lincoln was unhappy. “What happened Linky?” asked Leni. -”Lisa found out!” said Lincoln unhappily. -”It wasn't us bro!” said Luna. -”We would never betray your trust Linky,” said Leni. -”I believe you,” said Lincoln. “I should have known that Lisa would have found out sooner or later. I'm just dreading what the final results are going to be.” The following morning, Lincoln awoke, and headed downstairs for breakfast. “Another day of constructing Lisa's robot,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Morning Linky!” said Leni, as she and Luna brought him his breakfast. -”We made you waffles little bro,” said Luna, as she poured some orange juice into his glass. -”Thanks you two!” said Lincoln. -”We're sorry about what happened Lincoln,” said Leni. -”Don't worry about that you two,” said Lincoln. “I'll try to see if I can explain to Lisa how I want to do this.” -”Good luck with that bro,” said Luna. After breakfast, Lincoln was sitting in the living room, when he got a call on his smartphone. “Hey Rodney!” said Lincoln, as he answered his phone. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Rodney. “How are you?” -”I'm fine!” said Lincoln. -”You don't sound fine,” said Rodney. “Is something wrong little buddy?” -”My sister Lisa found out about me entering Android Armageddon, and now she's insisting on helping me,” said Lincoln. -”You entered Android Armageddon too?” said Rodney. -”You're also going to be in it?” said Lincoln. “I guess it will be a friendly competition then.” -”You know it,” said Rodney. “I wish you luck on your robot Lincoln,” said Rodney, as they both hung up. -”Are you ready to continue Lincoln?” asked Lisa, as she walked into the living room. -”Yes!” said Lincoln, as he got up, and they both headed into the garage. They spent the next week constructing the robot in the garage, and almost everything that went into it was Lisa's idea. Lincoln never got to have much of a say in anything. Four days before the start of Android Armageddon, they had completed the robot, and Lisa was very happy with what she had created. “It's alive!” said Lisa, as the robot stood up. -”Greetings humans!” said the robot. -”It can talk?” said Lincoln. -”Of course Lincoln!” said Lisa. “I installed a language program into his data bank. He's fluent in numerous different languages. The robot stood up, and it was Lisa's height, with saw blades on it's hands, and despite having a mostly humanoid shape, it had wheels instead of legs. “What is my name oh human creator?” asked the robot. -”What would you like to name him Lincoln?” asked Lisa. -”You're letting me name him?” asked Lincoln. -”This was all your idea, so it's only fair that you get to name him,” said Lisa. Lincoln looked at their creation, and tried to think of a name for it. “I think I'll name him Philip.” -”Philip?” said Lisa. -”Why come up with some robotic name that ends in something like, tron, inator, or bot?” said Lincoln. “It's too cliched.” -”I see your point,” said Lisa. -”I am Philip then,” said the robot. “I am ready to serve my creators.” -”Let me show some of Philip's robotic features,” said Lisa, as she took the controls, and showed off how his hands can switch to many things, such as mallets, and boxing gloves on springs. Philip could also blast lasers from his eyes. -”I know Lisa would go overboard with this,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “This is really going to make a scene at the tournament, and I'll be put on the spot.” Later that night Lincoln was sitting in the living room worried, and Lisa came in. “With Philip you are sure to dominate at Android Armageddon on Saturday,” said Lisa. -”It turned out really cool, but. . .” -”But what?” said Lisa, as she began to look upset. -”I was wondering if maybe he doesn't need to have so many of those flashy weapons,” said Lincoln.“Would it be possible to maybe remove the lasers at least, please?” asked Lincoln, as nicely as he could. -”I assist you in making a machine that can guarantee victory, and you just want to settle for mediocrity,” said Lisa, as she became angry. -”I didn't say that,” said Lincoln. -”You said enough!” shouted Lisa. “If this is how you're going to thank me, than fine. Take Philip, and keep him with my compliments. I wanted no part of this foolish gladiatorial nonsense anyway. Lisa walked off, and Lincoln sat there, upset that he made Lisa angry with him. The following day Lincoln was walking down the street, as Rodney came up to him. “Hey buddy!” said Rodney. -”Hey!” said Lincoln. -”You okay?” asked Rodney. -”I tried to explain to Lisa that I didn't want such a flashy robot, but she took it as an insult, and now she's furious at me,” said Lincoln. -”Sorry to hear that little buddy,” said Rodney. “Let me treat you to a pizza, will that take your mind off things?” -”Sure!” said Lincoln. “Thanks man!” -”That's what friends do for each other,” said Rodney. “It's my way of thanking you for helping me get together with Leni.” The two of them headed over to Gus' Games n Grub, and Rodney ordered a pizza for both of them. The sat down, and Lincoln was grateful for Rodney's kindness. “I really appreciate this Rodney,” said Lincoln. -”Anything for my little buddy,” said Rodney. -”How are you and Leni doing?” asked Lincoln. -”We're great!” said Rodney. “I've never met a kinder girl than her.” -”I can't imagine my life without her,” said Lincoln. ”If only my relationship with Lisa was like the one I have with Leni.” -”At least you have a robot for the tournament on Saturday,” said Rodney. -”You're in Android Armageddon,” said Chandler, as he approached with his lackeys. “This should be really easy, if I have to go up against Larry.” -”His name is Lincoln,” said Rodney. “Now go away, before I report you to the manager for harassment.” -”Later losers!” said Chandler, as he and his goons walked away laughing. -”Knowing him, his father probably got him the best robot he could buy,” said Lincoln. -”People like that aren't worth your time Lincoln,” said Rodney. “I should know, and besides, at least we'll have fun at the tournament regardless.” -”You're right!” said Lincoln. Later that evening, the two of them finished their night of fun at Gus' Games n Grub, and Rodney gave Lincoln a ride home. “That was awesome!” said Rodney. “I never knew you were such a pro at the classic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arcade game.” -”I wasn't aware you were into the Turtles,” said Lincoln. “Thanks for winning me this Ace Savvy plush.” -”No problem my friend,” said Rodney, as he dropped Lincoln off at his house. “See you at the tournament Lincoln.” -”I'll see you there,” said Lincoln, as they waved goodbye to each other. With that, Rodney drove off, and Lincoln entered the house. -”How was your day bro?” asked Luna. -”It was a blast,” said Lincoln. -”Rodney is so sweet,” said Leni. “I can't thank you enough for introducing us Linky,” said Leni. -”You're welcome Leni,” said Lincoln. -”We heard Chandler is in the tournament,” said Luna. -”The two of us will be there to support you,” said Leni. -”What did I do to deserve such amazing sisters like you,” said Lincoln. The following day Lincoln awoke, and Philip greeted him. “Good morning Lincoln,” said Philip. -”Good morning!” said Lincoln. Lincoln got dressed, and he went downstairs, as Philip came with him. “Hey bro!” said Luna, as she and Leni gave him his breakfast. -”Thanks you two,” said Lincoln. -”I'm sure your robot will win bro,” said Luna. -”Yes it will!” said Lisa, as she walked into the room. -”Lisa?” said the three of them. -”I learned that bully Chandler was going to be one of your opponents in the tournament, ”said Lisa,” and I'm not going to let my brother get pushed around by that ruffian. -”Thanks Lisa!” said Lincoln. -”I owe you an apology Lincoln,” said Lisa. “I keep forgetting the kind things you've done for me, such as when you defended me from those bullies. You've proven to be a kindred spirit with me, and I shouldn't forget that. Do you still wish for me to be your partner?” -”Of course!” said Lincoln, as Lisa gave him a hug. -”With Philip, we should be able to take that ruffian down,” said Lisa, “and don't worry, I wont go crazy at the tournament. You have my word.” -”Cool!” said Lincoln. The day of the tournament had finally arrived, and Android Armageddon was getting ready to commence. “Ladies and gentlemen!” said the host of the tournament. “Welcome to Android Armageddon. We've got a real robot rampage for you today folks, and will today's contestants please stop forward, and present their gladiatorial automatons.” All of the contestants brought out their robots, and everyone was getting ready to compete. “This is gonna be fun,” said Lincoln. -”You said it,” said Rodney. -”You losers are gonna get annihilated,” said Chanlder, as he brought out his robot, which was the bigest robot at the tournament. -”Size doesn't matter little bro,” said Luna. -”You've got your lame sisters as your cheering section, huh Larry,” said Chandler. -”His name is Lincoln,” said Leni angrily. -”Whatever!” said Chandler, as he walked off. -”Will the contestants please bring their robots into the arena,” said the host, as the arena opened up,and all the contestants all have their robots enter the arena. “There will be no time limit, the tournament will conclude when one robot remians, and that robot will be the winner of Anroid Armageddon. Let the robot rampage BEGIN.” With that, the tournament had begun, and all of the robots were ready for battle. As the battle began there were a total of nine robots, and each of them had their built in weapons and abilities. “These chumps will be match for this baby,” said Chandler, as his robot began to smash some of the other contestant's robots. -”Looks like we've got ourselves a real bruiser in the ring folks, and I wonder how everyone else will fare against this mechanical montser,” said the host, as Chandler's robot completely crushed one of the others. “Look like we've got our first robot out folks, and let us see what awaits us in thre rest of this oil bath.” -”Don't worry about Chandler Lincoln,” said Lisa. “Philip will be able to anihilate his robot. After all size doesn't matter.” -”She's right bro,” said Luna. “You can do this.” -”Go Linky!” said Leni. -”Thanks you guys,” said Lincoln, as Philip continued to battle some of the other robots. -”It looks like we've got another great contender in the ring folks,” said the host, as Philip was avoiding all of the other robot's attacks, and impressing everyone with his skills. -”That robot of yours is incredible Lincoln,” said Rodney. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. The tournament continued with other robots getting disqualified, as they were rendered inactive to battle. “This weakling is toast,” said Chanlder, as his robot crushed another robot. “This tournament is way too easy.” -”I really can't stand that boy,” said Luna. -”You said it,” said Leni. Rodney's robot was battling another, and his robot defeats it, with it's giant hammer. “Awesome!” said Rodney. -”You're robot is really cool,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks little buddy,” said Rodney, as his robot was about to battle Philip. “May the best bot win,” said Rondey. -”It's just a friendly competition,” said Lincoln, as their robots began to battle each other. Their robots began to battle, and each of them were able to fight back with their different weapons. Philip blasted at Rodney's robot with his laser eyes, but Rodney's robot dodged it, and swung it's big metal fists, and kocked Philip back. “Time to finsih this,” said Philip, as he switched his hands to the metal boxing glove, and hit Rondey's robot knocking it back, and using his saw blades to slice off it's arms, and then blasting it with his lasers. “Enemy defeated!” said Philip. -”That was really impressive Lincoln,” said Rodney. -”Your's was too sweetie,” said Leni, as she hugged him. -”Yes it was,” said Lincoln, as he and Rodney fistbumped each other. -”We've come to our final two contenders,” said the host, as Philip, and Chandler's robot were the only two machines left in the arena. “It's time for the final part of today's automaton annihilation starts to draw to a close. May the final robot rumble BEGIN.” -”That little pipsqueak is scrap metal,” said Chandler, as his robot approached Philip. -”Size doesn't matter,” said Lincoln, as Philip got ready for battle. -”I will not fail you Lincoln,” said Philip, as he dodged the other robot's giant arm. Philip tried blasting at it with his lasers, but the other robt's chassy was invulnerable to laser beams. -”You have to do better than that Larry,” said Chandler. -”His name is Lincoln,” said Leni. Philip continued to dodge the other robot's blows, and he tried attacking it with one of his saw blades. However, when he attacks with one of them, the other robots swings at him, and breaks one of his saw blades off. -”That little runt is dust,” said Chandler, as his robot smacked Philip across the arena. -”Come on bro,” said Luna. -”Take this riffian down,” said Lisa. Lincoln got an idea, and had Philip run up to Chandler's robot. “What are you doing Lincoln?” said Leni. -”You realize Philip is a sitting duck right there don't you?” said Luna. -”I've got a plan,” said Lincoln. -”Take this you heap of scrap metal,” said Chandler, as his robot swung at Philip, as he jumped, and the robot smaked into it's own head knocking it off. “WHAT!” shouted Chandler. -”Now's our chance,” said Lincoln, as Philip's hands turned into mallets, and took down Chandler's robot with one last blow. -”It's over, it is all over,” said the host. “The winner of Android Armageddon is Lincoln Loud.” The crowd applauded, as Lincoln came up to accept his prize. “Congratulations Lincoln Loud,” said the host. “You have won Android Armageddon, and are the king of all androids.” With that, the host gave Lincoln his medal, and a picture was taken with Lincoln Philip, and his sisters. -”You were amazing Lincoln,” said Rodney. -”I couldn't have done with without you Lisa,” said Lincoln. -”You're welcome big brother,” said Lisa, as they hugged. Later that day, Rodney dropped them all off at their house, and they waved goodbye, as he drove off. “That was such an awesome display little bro,” said Luna. -”You said it,” said Leni. -”I know just where to put this medal,” said Lincoln, as they headed to the trophy case. He went to his spot, and placed the medal around his second place trophy from the science fair, and the picture right next to it. “This was another accomplishment I did with the help of my family.” -”We're always here for you Lincoln, said Leni, Luna, and Lisa, as the four of them engaged in a group hug. -”You guys want to watch a movie?” asked Lincoln. -”Might I suggest WALL-E,” said Lisa. -”Yeah!” said the rest of them, as they all went into the living room to put on the movie. The End Trivia * AnimationFan15 gave me some assistance with how Philip would be designed. He came up with him being Lisa's height, and having saw blades on his hands. I came up with the rest of his gadgets. * This is my third story to focus on Lincoln and Lisa's relationship, with the first two being Science is a Blunt Mistress, and GermBusters. * This is the second appearance of Rodney, after Opposite Attraction. * I was originally just going to have Lincoln and Lisa in this story, but thought that having a couple more sisters serve as support for Lincoln would be nice. * This is the fourth time that Chandler has been an antagonist in one of my stories, after The Pink Knight, Beach Blanket Lincoln, and Happy Birthday Lincoln. * Much like Hubert from Cold Logic, I named Philip after a Futurama character. In this case Philip J. Fry. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud